


i'll drink to that

by shesthemuscle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Natasha meets up some of her girls for a drink.





	i'll drink to that

Natasha walks through the bar, ignoring the looks she’s receiving from men and other women as she searches for her friends in the crowded establishment. It doesn’t take her long to spot them at a table in the corner. So, she heads in that direction quickly.

“Long day, Nat?” asks Sharon once Natasha sits down.

“Try a long week. I love Tony to pieces but some weeks, not as much as usual,” she answers.

The women at the table snort at the same time.

“Sounds like Tony from what I’ve heard anyways,” says Sharon with a grin.

Natasha rolls her eyes.

“Of course, _you_ don’t have any issues with him, Shar…you’re his cousin,” remarks Daisy.

Sharon shrugs, not denying the fact.

Suddenly, there’s a vodka martini being set down in front of Natasha causing her to raise an eyebrow at her friends.

“You looked terrible when you came in so I ordered your usual right away,” explains Bobbi.

“Thanks Babs,” replies Natasha with a smirk, drawing the usual groan from Bobbi at the nickname.

Picking up the glass, she stares at the liquid for a few seconds before bringing it up to her lips and taking a sip. As if there’s some magic potion in the drink, she feels the stress of her week start to fall away from her shoulders. Then she takes another sip.

It’s nice to get away from the guys and spend time with some of her favorite ladies.

“You know, despite a lot of Tony’s flaws, he has more good things going for him. I’d doubt Pepper would have been with him this long if that’s not true. His treatment of Pepper alone is worth so much,” comments Bobbi.

Sharon nods her head as she takes a sip of her own drink.

“I can see a lot of Aunt Peggy and Uncle Danny’s relationship in them which isn’t surprising because Tony spent a lot of time with them growing up,” explains Sharon.

“Definitely a better role model for sure,” injects Daisy.

“I’ll toast to that,” says Natasha.

The four women raise their glasses then gently tap them against the others before taking a sip.

Tony can and does get under her skin but so do the majority of guys in her life, comes with the territory and she gives as good as she gets.

“Speaking of Sharon’s cousins…how are things going with Trip?” she asks.

Daisy blushes as she ducks her head.

“We’re doing well, really well actually. He asked me to move in with him and I said yes.”

Bobbi, Sharon and Natasha grin while clapping for the news.

“It’s about damn time,” exclaims Bobbi.

“Yeah, thought I’d have to poke him with a broom or something,” says Sharon rolling her eyes.

Natasha smirks.

“So which room are you two going to _break in first_?” she asks.

It takes the other women a few moments to figure out what Natasha implied but then Daisy’s blush worsens, Sharon mimes throwing up and Bobbi holds out a hand for a high-five and Natasha obliges.

“Okay, enough. Trip’s my cousin so I really don’t want to hear about _that_,” says a disgusted Sharon.

“Sorry Shar. I’ll drop it for now,” replies Natasha.

The conversation shifts over to Bobbi’s relationship with Hunter and the stupidity he performed recently.

Natasha sips her martini slowly as she lets her friends’ voices wash over her.


End file.
